morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talon De'Terro
Xerxes "Talon" De'Terro, more commonly known simply as Talon De'Terro, is one of the few remaining Icyene, an adventurer at heart, and the current Patriarch of House De'Terro. When he's not drinking away his sorrows, he can usually be found getting himself into trouble, one way or another. Talon has since departed Morytania, however, due to his involvement in the area's history, the page is still applicaple to Morytania roleplay. He is the main character of TalonDeterro. Appearance Talon stands at about seven feet, ten inches, making him about average height for his race. He has dark, blood red hair with a feathery appearance, and striking purple eyes. His luminous white wings span about fourteen feet, with the rudders, or lower wings, spanning a mere six. Some feathers of his wings are dyed a dark purple, presumably to match his usual attire, as well as his eyes. Though Icyene, he does not dress like his kin, favouring heavy armour bearing no markings of Saradomin. He is almost constantly accompanied by a small Guthixian golem, serving as both a travelling companion and close friend, as well as a servant. Equipment Talon's equipment is strange for an icyene, bearing no markings of Saradomin. He has two swords, which he sheathes on his hip rather than his back. One appears to be an oversized void knight blade, large enough to be wielded with two hands by a human, and the other is a very old-looking longsword. His left arm's armour has strange, tan metal additions that when empowered, detach and assemble a shield, consisting of magical energy. One of this icyene's most interesting bits of equipment are his guantlets, which upon close inspection seem to be incredibly complex, with a strange device on the back of each hand. The device consists of many small circuits, which encircle a small glowing orb of magical energy. These guantlets seem to enhance magical energy, allowing it to flow through the gloves and into weapons during combat. The left guantlet appears to be slightly modified, and when empowered with nothing held, will activate the shield mentioned earlier. Upon close examination, it would seem the guantlets were made by the very same being that built Talon's golem servant. Talon's torso armour is modified, with most of the back missing so that he may wear it, even though he bears a large set of wings. Talon's torso and leg armour, at first glance, appear to be a simple heraldic type of steel, however, when the paint is scratched off, it reveals a metallic red metal. Before you cry foul, please allow me a moment to explain. As stated in the main Runescape Roleplay wiki, Dragon armour is, obviously, exceptionally rare. Assembling a full set is an incredible feat, and even three bolts of the metal are all an entire kingdom can afford. However, the wiki ALSO states that assembling a full set would require dedicating decades of one's life to the task, as well as guarding the equipment from thieves. The key word here being 'decades'. As you may or may not know, icyene are an incredibly long-lived race, with the surviving individuals being well over Eight Thousand years old. I believe, in good confidence, this leaves a very large margin for Talon to have aquired only the torso and legplates. Original Content Warning DISCLAIMER: Talon's history involves events and places referred to by Jagex, but not yet explored in game or in the novels. Because of this, I have filled in the blanks with my own renditions of events, locations and even people. As new lore arises, the following sections will be subject to great change to conform to new lore. Providence: Work in Progress: Walking into the Great City, one would find themselves surrounded by streets hewn of marble bricks, buildings built of whitewashed stone, with golden cylindrical spires on the center of the roof, that rise many feet into the air before ending in a beacon of blue light that extends into the sky. Local myth states that each of these beacons of light leads directly to a star, however the validity of this myth is in question. In the very center of the city is a great castle, with three large towers extending many stories into the sky, each topped with a large beacon of light. In the center of these three towers is The Great Hall, serving as the throne room and center of festivities. Surrounding the large, bustling city is a great forest, undisturbed and flourishing. It seems to be spring, no matter how much time passes, and wildflowers are constantly in bloom. The Three Noble Houses In the time before the Icyene were brought into Gielinor, three noble houses served under the King and Queen, acting as rulers in their stead outside Providence. There were three houses, each specializing in something the icyene people needed to survive. As the monarchs had the advantage of very extensive lives, rulers would cycle monarchy every thousand years between members of the noble houses that were deemed most fit to rule. As such, there was no "royal family", so to speak. The three noble houses, and their specialties are as follows... House De'Terro House De'Terro is the youngest of the three houses, dating back a mere seven thousand years. They were initially the Icyene people's strongest warriors, summoned into a single group by Queen Esmirella Lavius to serve as defenders against any possible threats to the kingdom. Unbeknownst to House De'Terro, there were no threats, the house's very existance born of Esmirella's own paranoia. As a direct result of this fact, House De'Terro most often found work forging the very weapons they would scarcely use, as well as tools used for farming. It soon became customary that a young De'Terro would be required to forge a weapon to call their own, and then test that weapon in a series of training exercises for their coming of age ceremony. No single member of House De'Terro has neglected this custom so far, and as such, all House De'Terro members bear varying skill in the art of the blacksmith. The symbol of house De'Terro was lost in the purging of the icyene race, though a first hand account cites it as having been a sword emblem emblazoned onto a shield. However, the current patriarch has adopted the dragon as the new symbol. House Hallow House Hallow is the eldest of the three icyene houses, dating back as far as the icyene race itself. They served as healers, as well as the religious leaders of the icyene, guiding the masses along the path of justice and freedom. House Hallow was well known for their calm minds and incredible senses of justice and mercy. The symbol of House Hallow is the star, bearing a striking resemblance to the star of Saradomin. House Lavius House Lavius is the middle child of the noble houses, dating back sixteen thousand years. They originated when House Hallow found a strange source of magical energy, and sent the most intelligent, most intuitive of their kind to study it. These icyene rallied under the name Lavius, roughly translating to "Starborn". House Lavius is known for their magical prowess, not at all unlike the sorcerers of modern day, serving both as scribes and enchanters amongst the icyene. The symbol for House Lavius is the sun. A New Hero''' The time is seven hundred years before Gielinor's Second Age. The location is the home plane of the Icyene, in the capital city of Providence. Lady Alinsya De'Terro has just given birth to her first and last son, whom her husband, Lord Shalyth "Razor" De'terro, names Xerxes, after the mythical hero of the icyene people. The child was unlike any the city of Providence had seen in millenia, bearing vivid purple eyes rather than the usual blue or white. Other than his eye color, the child appeared healthy, and as such was raised normally. As per the custom, when the boy was two hundred years of age, he was brought before the king, along with many other icyene children, to be taught the ways of honor and justice. When the king saw the promising young boy's eyes, however, he felt that the child bore a great weight upon his shoulders. What that weight could have been, he did not know. The child's life was normal beyond this point, until the day the portal opened. The Portal Appears Just as the purple eyed child was reaching adolescence, the greatest event in icyene history began... A prominent member of House Lavius, known as Askelan rushed into the grand hall, running up to the throne and kneeling before King Ascertes and Queen Efaritay Hallow, the current rulers of the icyene. Askelan spoke hurriedly, as if he had much to say and little time to say it. "Your majesty, I beg your pardon for my unscheduled arrival. I have urgent news." Ascertes smiled and nodded, speaking calmly. "You are always welcome in our court, young Askelan. What news do you bear that is so important?" Askelan looked up to the king, great concern visible in his eyes. "Your majesty, we of House Lavius have discovered the appearance of a magical anomaly forming outside the city. It radiates power unlike any we have seen before." Acertes and Efaritay looked at eachother, before looking back to the young icyene. Efaritay spoke now, her tone curious. "I trust you would not come here in such a hurry if it were merely an anomaly, Askelan... What have your superiors discovered?" Askelan sighed deeply, before speaking in a hushed tone. "Your Majesties, we believe it is a portal." Ascertes appeared taken aback. "A portal? To where?" Askelan frowned. "We are not sure, your majesty. It is still forming, but we believe it may originate on a different plane entirely." Efaritay smiled, tapping her chin lightly. "Well, if that is the case, I suppose we should prepare to welcome who, or what, may come through the portal. Tell your superiors to continue monitoring the portal. We shall send members of House De'Terro shortly, in case whatever comes through is not... Shall we say... Amiable." The young icyene stood, before bowing before the king and queen. "Of course, your majesties." With that, the icyene turned and rushed out of the Great Hall, before reporting back to his superiors. Ascertes chuckled lightly upon seeing the young icyene dash off in such a hurry. "Do you suppose that one will ever slow down, my dear?", inquired Ascertes. Efaritay smiled, slowly shaking her head. "I do not." Efaritay then picked up a small bell that sat by her side, ringing it twice. An icyene courier rushed up, kneeling before her. "How may I assist you, your majesty?" Efaritay spoke smoothly. "I need you to bring Lord Shalyth and Lady Alinsya to me. I have an important task for them." The courier stood, bowing before the queen. "At once, your majesty." The courier turned and exited the Great Hall, before taking flight to the east tower, the residence of the heads of House De'Terro. Saradomin's Arrival Seven years have passed since the anomaly was first discovered, and it has finally stabilized. Icyene mages rushed to and fro, taking readings on the portal's activity, while a tall icyene observed from a distance."So, today is the day..." The tall icyene spoke with an air of authority, watching the portal slowly undulate. This icyene was clad in golden armour, bearing vivid blue eyes and pure white wings, as well as white hair. He appeared to be overseeing the operations surrounding the portal, making sure everything had been properly prepared. Behind him stood hundreds of icyene, all clad in shining silver armour, prepared for whatever may come through the portal. Suddenly, a member of house Lavius let out a cry. "Lord Shalyth! Something is coming through!" The golden clad icyene watched as a figure, skin as blue as the sky, eyes and hair pure white, clad in blue and gold robes stepped through the portal. He did not look like much, bearing no wings and a short stature to boot. However, the members of House Lavius all appeared to be in shock. They could sense an incredible power emanating from this man, and they were afraid. Shalyth, not sensing the power of the man, approached him. "Good evening, stranger! Be you friend or foe?" The man smiled, and spoke. His words echoed through the minds of all who heard his voice, his power so great that the air seemed to resonate with his voice. "That depends entirely on your choices, icyene. Tell me, are you the leader here?" Lord Shalyth, now understanding the power of the man before him, shook his head. "No, I am merely the commander of our forces." The man grinned, bowing slightly in respect. "I see. If you would be so kind, would you allow me to speak to your superiors? I have an important proposition." Something in the man's voice made Shalyth uneasy, and he feared what may occur should he refuse. He spoke slowly and cautiously. "Of course. Right this way..." Shalyth turned, and his men parted, leaving him a path to walk with the new arrival, and the two began to walk to the city. Shalyth glanced to the man, perking an eyebrow. "Stranger, I beg your pardon, but I did not catch your name... My name is Shalyth De'Terro. And yours?" The man grinned, looking to the icyene. "I am Saradomin." Saradomin's Chosen Saradomin stood before the King and Queen. All the guards had been asked to leave, and the doors shut so that they may speak privately. "You wish to make an army of us?!" Ascertes scowled. The thought of the noble icyene being forced into servitude angered him. "I do. Surely you can see the glory of serving a god of truth and justice?" Saradomin smiled wickedly. He continued in a whisper, so that only Ascertes could hear. "Of course, if the thought does offend you, I could simply dispose of all of you and seek my chosen warriors elsewhere..." Ascertes frowned deeply. "No, no, that will not be neccesary... I am certain we can reach an agreement." Saradomin smirked. He had the leaders of these noble beings at his mercy, and they knew it. Efaritay listened as the two continued the covnersation in silence. She understood fully what such an agreement would mean for the icyene. They would need to abandon their homes, their lives, likely their very world. This 'god' would have them at its beck and call, and any disobedience would result in destruction. "So you will serve me, the god of truth and justice?" Saradomin smiled with false amiability. He was no god of truth and justice, but such a facade was neccesary to gain the support of the powerful icyene. Ascertes hesitated, before replying in an uneasy tone. "We will serve you until the bitter end, Lord Saradomin." The Change Saradomin spent the next two centuries 'reeducating' the icyene people to be warriors, sorcerers archers, as well as technicians. War machines were designed and assembled, and homes were destroyed to harvest materials. The beacons of Providence, that for so long guided travellers to a safe haven, for the first time in history, were extinguished, their power redirected to enhancing magical weapons of immense power. The once beautiful city was a mere skeleton of its former self, the very land responding to the turmoil. The wildflowers no longer bloomed, the skies were eternally overcast, and the forest reduced to many miles of stumps surrounding the city. The icyene people were changing, and not for the better. Saradomin had finally obtained his chosen warriors. "The time draws near, Shalyth. How goes the training of the forces?" The tall, white haired icyene stood before Saradomin, on the outskirts of the ruined city. "They are prepared, Lord Saradomin. Every last soldier I trained would die in your name. They are prepared to face whatever may lie on the other side of that portal." Shalyth bowed his head respectfully. Though he seemed to speak the truth, he had spent the last two centuries protecting a single icyene from this god's malign influence; His son, Xerxes. He felt that perhaps, if even a single icyene could see the man before him for what he really was, there may be hope left for his kin. "We await your orders." Saradomin grinned. The icyene had been easier to bend to his will than he expected. "Very good, Shalyth. Gather them before the portal, we will march tomorrow at sunrise." Shalyth nodded. "At once, my Lord." A Restless Soul "My final night in Providence..." The red haired icyene sighed. Sleep would not come to him, no matter how long he lay in bed. His purple eyes looked blankly ahead, as he lay on his side in the once luxurious room. The metal had been stripped from the old four poster bed, any cloth had long since been taken, presumeably for banners. The icyene lay in a makeshift hammock, hanging from the two support beams in middle of the room. "Why do they listen to him? Is he truly so powerful that we cannot even maintain our freedom...?" The troubled icyene would find no sleep that night, as there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Xerxes? It's me, Razor." The icyene smiled lightly, hearing his father refer to himself by his old nickname. "Come in, father." Xerxes rose to a sitting position in the hammock, haphazardly maintaining his balance, just as the door creaked open, and the white haired icyene, Shalyth, entered. "It is time, Xerxes. We need to get you into uniform so you can come with us." The red headed icyene nodded, climbing out of the hammock and leaving the room with his father, walking towards the armory. "Father, I must ask... Why aren't you like the others...? I mean..." Xerxes trailed off, unsure of how to best approach the question. "Why am I not mindlessly following Saradomin?" Shalyth smirked, looking down at his son. "Yes, that..." Xerxes looked up, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Saradomin only reeducated the icyene that needed it. He saw no need to make me into a soldier, as I already am one." Xerxes grinned. His father was sneaky, that's for sure. "But what about me?" Xerxes frowned slightly. "My son..." Shalyth stopped, and turned to face his son. "Saradomin does not even know you exist. I will not let you fall prey to his lies." Xerxes blinked, looking up at his father. "But what about everyone who knew me? Won't they tell him?" Shalyth smiled, rustling his son's hair. "Not if he doesn't ask. And I don't rightly think Saradomin is going to ask if there are any children he doesn't know about. He thinks he has all of us under his total control." Xerxes smiled, satisfied with the answer. "Alright, Father." With that, the two icyene continued to the armoury, equipping Xerxes with a full set of chainmail, a helmet with a visor, so that his eyes will be hidden, and the longsword he forged four years prior for his coming of age ceremony. The two icyene then proceeded to the portal, and waited for sunrise. Departure The time had finally come. Legions of icyene, all donning deep blue and gleaming gold armour, stood in formation before the portal, which, fueled by Saradomin, had grown to such a size as to allow them all to enter at once. Behind the thousands of icyene were many war machines, based on designs given to House Lavius by Saradomin. Fueled by the power of the Beacons, these terrors, when activated, would release a concentrated blast of magical energy, decimating anything in front of it. In front of the portal, before the legions of icyene, stood four figures. Lord Saradomin, King Ascertes, Queen Efaritay, and Commander Shalyth De'Terro. Ascertes stepped forward, and began to address the troops. "My noble subjects! Today, we leave behind our old lives, so that we may serve a greater cause!" Ascertes paused, allowing the words to sink in. "The true path! Of glory! Of Truth! Of Justice! Lord Saradomin has chosen us to be his noble warriors! For he saw in us these very virtues!" Ascertes drew his sword, holding it high above his head. The troops let forth a great cheer, encouraging their king. "Today, we prove that Lord Saradomin made the right choice! We will show him that we, the icyene people, are worthy of His gaze! Today, we march into an unfamiliar world, so that Saradomin may shape it into a great paradise! A land of Justice, Freedom, Truth, and glory!" Ascertes spread his wings behind him, which seemed to shimmer with power. A great cheer arose, and every icyene shouted for the glory of their king, and for their new god. All but one. Ascertes pointed his sword to the troops, and they fell silent so they may hear him speak. "My brothers and sisters! Long have I guided you along the true path. Will you follow me along this path now, into this new world?!" A great cry arose from the troops, an obvious affirmative. "Then let us march!" Ascertes turned about face, marching through the portal. Efaritay hesitated, before following him. Shalyth let forth a great cry, dashing into the portal as if he were rushing into a fight. The troops cheered, marching uniformly through the portal. Gielinor Coming soon! Personality: '-It has recently come to my attention, that there is, in fact, no possible way in lore that an icyene can exist that does not follow saradomin. as such, this section is out-of-date whilst Talon's allignment is rewritten. I apologise to anyone whom I offended with my accidental lorebreak, and will work to amend this.-' -Above statement outdated as of God Emissary update.- Talon is very outgoing, often sticking his neck out to defend those he considers friends or allies. However, he is quite reckless, often rushing head on into conflicts without planning ahead. He's fiercely loyal to those he trusts, however his trust is a difficult thing to gain. His morals have wavered over the millenia, allowing him to converse and even ally himself with beings his kin would shun. He harbors a burning hatred for Saradomin, blaming him for the extinction of his kin at the hands of the vyres. This often leads him to go out of his way to lash out at Saradominists, and even work alongside Zamorakians to accomplish his goals. The Golem's Journal: -Entering the icyene's room in the Canfis Pub, one might see a small book sticking out from under the bed. Upon opening it, one would find it belongs to the small golem that accompanies the icyene, recording his recent activities. Flipping through the many pages, one would find oneself reading only the entries made since Talon arrived in Morytania.- (I will change the dates into Gielinorian format in the future.) April 19th, 2013: Talon arrives in Canfis after a long trip, and after several glasses of mead, is hit in the face by a small rock, thrown by a lunar mage. April 20th, 2013: Talon slept all day in the room he's renting upstairs in the Canfis Pub. One would assume he drank far too much the previous day! April 21st, 2013: Talon stumbled out of the room in which he was staying in the Canfis Pub, only to fall off the balcony. What a drunken slob. April 22nd, 2013: Talon was at the center of a large barfight, and had expected to lose his life. A human female attempted to defend Talon, only to be quickly captured.Talon attempted to use the opening to escape, but was stopped by a vigilant vyre soldier. Accepting his fate, Talon followed the soldier to the general. Some of his blood was sampled by a vyre general, and just as Talon was preparing to meet his ancestors, he was pardoned by Klaus Nourom himself! Other than a bite mark and losing a little blood, Talon left this conflict unscathed. April 23rd, 2013: Talon was enjoying a drink at the bar when he met a friendly enough vyre by the name of James Mysts, whom Talon chatted with for a good while. An aquaintence of James', by the name of Rose Kainz, soon approached, and joined the conversation. Talon soon learned that his feeble attempts at diplomatics were likely in vain, as the current state of affairs of Morytania seem to to be in turmoil, possibly escalating into a full-blown civil war. Talon learned that he would be left with no choice but to take sides in the conflict if he did not once again cross the salve and return to the west. Talon is now pondering his actions for the coming days. April 24th, 2013: Talon sat in his room all day, writing in his journal. I hope he does not find mine. He seems stressed, grappling with the decision he will need to make soon. I hope he does not get himself killed. April 25th, 2013: Upon activation this morning, I found that Talon has dissapeared from his room. He left a note, however it seems to be drunken rambling. One sentence caught my attention, however... "With the stars at my side, I will forge a new future for my kin." Whatever that means. I hope he returns swiftly, I fear he may have an appointment with one of more vyres in his near future. April 30th, 2013: Talon returned from his recent disappearance carrying several weapons made of ore that my sensors did not recognise. They glow beautifully, with light emanating from a strange gemstone. Talon claims that they were forged from fallen stars, but I am unsure. He does not seem intent on using the weapons, displaying them on the wall in the room he is renting. All three weapons bear his signature somewhere on them, so I know he is the one who forged them. The craftsmanship is top-notch, a homage to Talon's many centuries of experience. Talon s now actively looking to speak to the current Regents of Morytania so that he may attempt to forge an alliance, or at least assure his own safety. May 3rd, 2013: Talon attended a ball held at the Varre estate, and found himself asked to fight a strange human for the entertainment of the vyres. When the fight began, i fled upstairs, afraid Talon's spells would cause me to short-circuit. Following what was asked of him, Talon defeated the human, and was about to finish him, before Countess Olrun Varre ordered him to spare the human. He did so, and, along with two vyres, escorted the human to captivity. Talon then found himself asked to fight again, this time, however, he was to spar with a vyre by the name of Clas. After an intense fight with this vyre that went well beyond a simple sparring match, both parties found themselves severely injured. After I heard the fighting stop, I returned downstairs, only to find Talon near death with a vyre trying to stop the bleeding. Using every function at my disposal, aside from the massage pads, I managed to stop Talon from bleeding to death. It was at this time that I deactivated, drained of power. When i finally reactivated, Talon was gone, with a trail of blood showing that he had been dragged away by someone. I attempted to follow the trail, only to find it went through the large door that maintains access to this room. The door is far too large for me to open, and as such, I am trapped. May 4th, 2013: After a long time trapped in the Varre estate, a well dressed Vyrelady finally opened the door to the room long enough for me to escape and find Talon. In retrospect, she may have been the head vyre... May 5th, 2013: Talon finally felt well enough to leave his room for the first time since his injuries. There's a strange X carved into his door, which he shrugged off as vandalism. Talon went downstairs, only to find a large group of Saradominists attacking the local vyres. Insulted by this outrage, Talon stabbed one of them with his sword, before engaging an interfering Aviantse in an intense fight. Shortly after the fight began, Talon was rudely interrupted by a fellow icyene, who attempted to steer Talon towards the path of Saradomin, only to be met with a flurry of blades and spells. After a short but intense bout which heavily damaged the pub, the other icyene fled, likely returning to wherever it came from. Talon was then called by General Dmitri to a meeting held outside, where he was inducted into the Morytanian Military, and named a Captain. After receiving his assignment, which he refuses to tell me, he, and the General, as well as Jon, selected a buidling in canfis to be converted into a headquarters. After the building was selected, Talon attempted to return to his room in the pub, only to find ''even more ''Saradominists in the square, among them, yet another icyene. After the arrival of many, many angry vyres, the other icyene was chased off by a vyre named Adri, who bears a deep hatred for all icyene and claims to have taken part in their near extermination. After two Saradominist incursions in a single day, Talon is preparing himself for all out war, which seems to be approaching swiftly. He's been sketching pictures of me, as well. They're very detailed, though the measurements all seem to be wrong, as I'm not eight feet tall. May 8th, 2013: Talon recently unveiled his reason for drawing me! He was going to create larger copies of myself which are suited for combat! Of course, Cres did this already. I'm not sure if I should rain on his parade... May 11th, 2013: Talon was sitting in the bar, drinking, when a ghostly sailor showed up. As this was unusual, even for Morytania, he approached the man, asking him for his story. After a long tale of shipwrecks and sea monsters, Talon seemed eager to pursue whatever had sunk the Sailor's ship, which had gone down off the coast of Dragontooth Island. After a long trip, accompanied by Clas, Talon found himself in a graveyard of ships. As a ship passed by, a huge creature revealed itself, sinking the ship with just its tongue. Talon, for some reason giddy as a madman, began combat with what appeared to be a much, much bigger relative of the Queen Black Dragon. After a fierce battle, with the aid of Clas, Talon managed to activate the beast's failsafe artifact, coaxing it into a long slumber. Just before falling asleep, the creature spoke in Dragonkin... "Ar goren crasortius un Argorrek." before sinking to the depths. After scanning the wreckage of many ships, a glint of red caught Talon's eye. Upon closer inspection, Talon realised he had found a longsword, made of the legendary Dragon metal. Justification: This section is for the sole purpose of defending my choice to play an icyene, a nearly extinct race, and not only that, '''but for playing an icyene that does not follow Saradomin. To put it simply, I do not feel that icyene would worship Saradomin alone. Rather, I believe that they, like other free-willed beings, may choose which god they follow, but like humans, the majority of them are Saradominist. As I write and post Talon's history, his experiences will also aid in my defense, as he blames Saradomin for the extinction of his people.Surprise! The previous redacted statement that is now in bold is IN LORE! As for the fact that he is an icyene, there are several reasons that a very small population of icyene survived into the current day, the most obvious of these being that not all icyene would have stayed in Hallowvale to fight the vyres. As with all races, there is a very large possibility that some icyene would have fled their homes and headed West, away from the vyres. It is also possible that some icyene headed east into the unknown regions, and could even be surviving there to this day, however, due to the implications of making such a claim, I have chosen to make Talon's case the former, havng fled his home with several other icyene and escaping the genocide of his people. One final point I'd like to make is about Talon's abnormally colored eyes. As with humans, I believe abnormalities, or mutations, are possible, though extremely uncommon. A real-world example of such a mutation I will cite is the late Elizabeth Taylor, who bore vivid purple eyes. One final point I would like to make is that eye colour does not affect a character in major ways other than appearance, and as such I do not believe it is cause for much concern. An issue was recently brought to my attention regarding Talon's armour, and as such, I have deemed it neccesary to add this to the Justification section. Talon's torso and leg armour, at first glance, appear to be a simple heraldic type of steel, however, when the paint is scratched off, it reveals a metallic red metal. Before you cry foul, please allow me a moment to explain. As stated in the main Runescape Roleplay wiki, Dragon armour is, obviously, exceptionally rare. Assembling a full set is an incredible feat, and even three bolts of the metal are all an entire kingdom can afford. However, the wiki ALSO states that assembling a full set would require dedicating decades of one's life to the task, as well as guarding the equipment from thieves. The key word here being 'decades'. As you may or may not know, icyene are an incredibly long-lived race, with the surviving individuals being well over Eight Thousand years old. I believe, in good confidence, this leaves a very large margin for Talon to have aquired the torso and legplates alone. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you can keep enough of an open mind not to shun me immediately! Category:Characters Category:Icyene